


Mating rituals of the Adult Male Puffet

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cas is a Puffet, Dean Is human, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Smut, not a/b/o, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean woke up with a start. Some child was screaming and it hurt his head. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was flat on his back in someplace green. It looked like a park, maybe.“Oh no, it’s another one. Lita, call the authorities.”Dean sat up and really looked at the couple. He figured he’d hit his head or something. No way was he seeing what he thought he was seeing.Both the male and the female were completely nude. But they appeared to be covered with a fine fur… hair?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story that inspired my work is unfortunately not on AO3 anymore. It was awesome.  
> Bird Song by ElDiablito_SF

Dean woke up with a start. Some child was screaming and it hurt his head. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was flat on his back in someplace green. It looked like a park, maybe.

The screaming child was standing close by, pointing at him. A man… well, maybe a man, ran up to her and tried to quiet her.

“Oh no, it’s another one. Lita, call the authorities.” 

Dean sat up and really looked at the couple. He figured he’d hit his head or something. No way was he seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Both the male and the female were completely nude. But they appeared to be covered with a fine fur… hair? Dean couldn’t tell exactly from this distance but it definitely wasn’t human hair. 

He struggled to his feet, fought the wave of nausea that came with the action, and held up a hand.

“Wait. There’s been some kind of a mistake here…”

The woman shook a finger at him. “Don’t you talk to us, you filthy creature!”

Dean was just about to say something when he was grabbed by strong arms and pulled away.

“What the fuck?” Dean struggled with the men who had grabbed him, but it really was no use. They drug him down the street and into a building.

One of the men said to the other, “How do they keep escaping from their masters? Something really needs to be done about this.”

Dean stopped struggling. “Master? I never had a master. I’m not a slave!”

The first man smiled. “Of course you’re not a slave. Calm down.”

The second man began to take Dean’s clothes off.

“Okay, whoa, just stop there. I’m not…”   
The first man held him while the second stripped him naked. Both men sniffed him.

“Not too bad. He couldn’t have been running around loose for too long.”

The second man told the first man, “Come on. I’ll show you how to calm him down before we put him in the cage.”

Dean pulled at his arms, trying to get loose. “Cage? No one’s gonna put me in a damn cage.”

The second man grabbed Dean’s dick. He began to pull on it

Dean pulled his hips back. “Hey, hey! None of that… what are you doing?”

The first man held him while the second man continued to run his hand up and down Dean’s cock, which got hard in spite of how Dean felt about it.

“There, there, all boy doggers love this. Just relax.”

Dean struggled but finally gave in. He just let the guy give him a hand job, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible. He gasped and came all over the guy’s hand.

The guy wiped his hand on a towel. “There, don’t you feel better now?”

Dean had to kind of admit, he really did. But when he was dragged to a large cage and thrown in, the glow was quickly gone.

The door was slammed shut and the two guys left him alone.

Dean walked around. There was a pallet on the floor and some water in a plastic container. He took the top off, sniffed it, then tried a swallow. It seemed fine so he drank some.

He tried the door, but it felt pretty substantial. So he sat down on the ground and tired to figure out how he got here, and where ‘here’ even was.

He quickly figured out he had no idea where he was. So, he tried to remember the last thing he could before he woke up in the bushes.

He was fairly sure he and Sam had been on a regular salt and burn. He struggled to remember. He flashed back to going into a room and there being a huge ball of light. That was the last thing he could remember before here.

He sat, thinking and idly scratching his balls, until the door opened again. Two completely different men walked in. This time, Dean got a better look at them.

They each were covered with what really appeared to be very fine fur. It covered their whole bodies, all except their faces, hands, cocks and balls. They were actually quite striking, tall and muscular. 

One of them walked up to Dean’s cage. He looked Dean over and turned to the other.

“This is the one we got today in the park. I guess we could sell him to a breeder. He looks fairly strong and healthy.”

The other one said quickly, “No, don’t do that. I think I may want to adopt him.”

The first one looked a little shocked. “Casse? I thought you didn’t want a pet? Too much trouble, you said.”

“I know what I said. But this one seems intelligent and he’s very handsome. I’ve read books on how to train them.”

Dean frowned. “I don’t need training! I don’t want to be anyone’s pet. I just need to get out of here.”

The first one looked worried. “You see? Cassie, this one could be trouble. Let me help you choose another one if you want a pet.”

Cassie looked stubborn. “No, Michael, I want this one.” He looked at Dean. “You’ll do fine. What’s your name?”

Dean sighed. “Dean. My name is Dean.”

“Michael, go get me a collar and a leash, please.”

Michael sighed. “Very well, Cas, I’ll be right back.’

Dean tried one last time. “Look, Cas is it? I don’t really belong here. I think there’s been a big misunderstanding.”

Cas reached through the bars and patted Dean on the head. “I’m sure we can work everything out once I get you home.”

Just then, Michael returned with a soft collar and a leash. Cas opened the door to the cage and walked in, and right up to Dean.

“Be careful! He might bite!” Michael put up a warning hand.

Dean scowled. “I don’t bite!” He let Cas put the collar around his neck.

“See? We’ll get along fine.” Cas attached the leash to the collar and gave a soft pull. Dean followed Cas out of the cage.

“First we need to get you examined. Make sure you don’t have any diseases.”

Dean started to say he didn’t have any damn diseases but let it go. It seemed like he had no say whatsoever in what was going to happen.

The one called Cas led him down a hall and into what appeared to be an exam room. A female stood there, just as naked as everyone else around here. She smiled at them.

“Well, Colonel, looks like you have finally decided to get yourself a pet.”

Cas nodded and smiled back. “Yes, Hannah, but I’ll need you to give him a standard exam first.”

The one called Hannah walked over to him and pulled down on his chin. He opened his mouth and she looked inside. She felt down his neck and ran her hands down his chest.

When she reached his groin, she felt on either side of his cock and then grabbed it.

Dean jumped. “Hey, watch the jewels!”

She completely ignored him and felt his cock up and down. Then she grabbed his balls and he tried to pull away.

“No! Bad pet! Just let me finish the exam and you can go home.”

Dean sighed. He wished he  _ could _ go home, but he just let her roll his balls around in her hand.

She walked around behind him and felt his back. Then, he heard something that sounded like a bottle being opened and the next thing he knew, she was shoving a lubed finger up his ass.

“What the fuck? Stop that!”

She rubbed over his prostate and he groaned involuntarily. His cock showed real interest in the proceedings. Dean looked down at his cock with a frown, thinking, ‘traitor…’

She pulled her finger out and took off her glove with a snap.

“He seems perfectly healthy. You can take him home.”

Cas grabbed the leash and led Dean away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean followed Cas down the street and then another street. He stopped in front of a house. Dean had noticed that none of the houses seemed to have doors. When Cas walked up to the house, a door kind of magically appeared. Dean blinked his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating or not.

Cas walked in, Dean followed. He turned around just in time to see the door disappear. 

Great. He would have to figure out that one if he was ever going to escape.

Cas unclipped the leash. He looked thoughtful and tilted his head. Dean thought for a moment that it was sort of adorable but quickly squashed that thought.

“You must be hungry and thirsty. Let me see what I can do about that.”

As if on cue, Dean stomach grumbled. 

Cas walked into another room and Dean followed. It was obviously a kitchen. Cas began to look around in various cabinets and Dean got a better look at him.

He really was handsome. He had dark hair on his head that stood up at odd angles as if he had just gotten out of bed, or had a very bad haircut. He was almost as tall as Dean, and he had a lighter colored fur on his body.

He was, of course, nude like everyone else. Dean tried to not look at Cas’ ass, but his eyes drifted down. It was a very nice ass.

Cas’ legs were strong and muscular. He seemed like he was in very good shape.

Cas turned around and Dean looked at his junk. He didn’t want to, but he just couldn’t help it. Cas was thick and uncut, with large balls hanging behind his very nice cock.

Dean looked away quickly.

Cas had a bottle of water and held it out to Dean.Dean took it gratefully and drank it all down. He handed it back to Cas.

“Thanks.” Cas nodded and refilled the bottle.

Dean took it back but just sipped it this time. He watched as Cas got out something that looked like cheese and some kind of meat. He put it on a platter and handed it to Dean.

“I read that pets like meat.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m not your damn pet, Cas.”

Cas just smiled at him. “Of course you are. I am assuming you ran away from a bad owner, and no one can fault you for that.”

Dean sighed again. “I did  _ not _ run away from anyone! I’m not sure how I got here, but I was with my brother on a hunt and something happened.”

Cas tilted his head again, and Dean really wasn’t thinking about how cute it was. Definitely  _ not _ thinking that.

“Look, I get you don’t understand. I don’t either, but I’m not lying.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, Dean. I will believe you. Eat, and then it will be time for a bath.”

Dean realized he could really use a shower, so he ate what Cas had set in front of him. It tasted a little weird but not unpleasant. He was hungry and finished it all.

Cas picked up the platter and put it in the sink. Then he turned to Dean.

“Follow me, please.” He smacked his leg like he was telling a dog to come, and Dean sighed again. He was pretty pissed about everything, but he followed Cas to what seemed to be a bathroom, but mostly it was just the biggest tub Dean had ever seen. 

Cas turned on the water and put his wrist under the flow to adjust the temperature. Then he got a small bottle of something that smelled wonderful and poured a few drops into the water.

“This will keep our coats nice and shiny.”

Dean resisted the urge to tell Cas he didn’t have a ‘coat’. 

When the water was near the top, Cas turned it off. He stepped in and held a hand out to Dean.

“Whoa, wait a minute. I’m not taking a bath with you. I haven’t even bought you a drink yet.”

Cas tilted his head. “Why would you need to buy me something to drink before we have a bath?”

Dean rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might come out of his head,

“Forget that part. I’m not taking a bath with a guy I just met!”

Cas looked both sad and confused. “But you need to be cleaned and groomed. Now get in.”

He continued to hold out his hand. Dean sighed again (he figured he’d be doing a lot of that from now until he got back to his world) and took Cas’ hand. He stepped into the tub.

Cas sat down across from Dean. The water felt amazing and smelled even better. Dean felt himself relax.

He settled down in the water and leaned back against the side. Cas got a cloth and wet it, then reached out and ran it over Dean’s neck and chest.

Dean pulled back. “Hey I can wash myself.”

Cas shook his head. “But I wouldn’t be a responsible pet owner if I didn’t do this.”

Dean let him. He was tired, and sick of trying to tell Cas he wasn’t a pet and he wanted to get out of this world in the worst way.

He had to admit, it was nice to have someone wash his back. Even if Cas did get pretty low with the rag. He pushed his ass down against the bottom of the tub to keep Cas from running the cloth into his ass crack..

When Cas seemed satisfied that Dean was clean, they got out. He let Cas dry him with a big soft towel and they left the bathroom.

Cas walked down the hall to another room, which turned out to be the bedroom. There was a big bed sort of thing, but it was piled high with blankets and cloth of all colors. It looked like a nest.

“This is where we will sleep. I can see you are tired, as am I. So shall we retire?”

Dean thought about it. He’d be sleeping with Cas. But he was too beat to argue. He crawled in and scooted over to give Cas room.

Cas got in, and he ran his hand over Dean’s head. 

“Good night, Dean. If you need anything, just wake me up.”

“Yeah, good night, Cas.” He was surprised how comfortable the nest was. He was soon sound asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean woke up, he yawned and stretched, then suddenly was startled by where he was. He looked around but he was alone in the nest.

He scrambled out and stood up. Where the fuck was Cas? He left the room and walked to the bathroom to take a leak and then he went to find Cas.

Cas was in the kitchen. Dean walked in and Cas smiled at him. He was even more gorgeous than Dean remembered from the night before. 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”

Dean smiled in spite of himself. “Really good, actually. Thanks. Is there any coffee?”

Cas looked confused. “Coffee? I don’t know this word.”

Dean decided it they didn’t have coffee in this world, they’d have a riot on their hands.

“It’s a drink. It has caffiene in it. It helps me to wake up and get started. Please tell me you have something with caffeine in it…”. 

Cas smiled. “Oh! You mean savory! I have that, let me make you a cup.”

Dean sat at the table while Cas fixed him a cup. 

“Cas, that lady called you a colonel… are you a soldier?”

Cas answered with his back to Dean and Dean snuck another look at his ass. 

“Yes, I am. I command a battalion.”

Cas turned around and handed Dean a cup of something steaming. Dean accepted it and took a sip. It tasted wonderful.

“This is great! Thanks, Cas. Um… you have enemies?”

Cas frowned. “Yes. The Flox. They are very dangerous.”

Dean drank more of the savory, thinking. “So, you’re at war?”

Cas sat down. “Not exactly. They are vicious and hunt us. We are just protecting ourselves. If they would stop eating us, we would leave them alone.”

Dean’s eyebrows went up, “They  _ eat _ you?”

Cas nodded. “Oh yes, Puffets are considered a delicacy by the Flox.” 

“You are called Puffets?”

Cas smiled fondly. “We are. You don’t know this?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t know anything about your world. I was thrown here by accident, and just woke up in that park. I don’t know how I got here or how to get back to my world.”

Cas got a very sad look on his face. “That’s terrible. I’m sorry that happened to you. But… you don’t want to stay here?”

Dean almost felt bad, but he answered, “No, I don’t. I have a brother and a life to get back to.”

Cas stood up. “I’ll fix you something to eat.” He looked so sad, Dean felt a little twinge of guilt.

While they ate (it was something like eggs and ham but not quite), Dean asked more about the Flox. Cas explained that they lived in burrows and hunted during the day. They were apparently very dangerous.

“You are careful, right, Cas? I mean, I would hate for anything to happen to you.”

Cas grinned. “I am always careful.”

Dean felt a twinge he chose to ignore.

When they were done, Cas picked up the dishes and turned to look at Dean with a somewhat playful smile. “What would you like to do now? We could have some play.”

Dean had no idea what ‘play’ meant but he decided he wanted to. He wanted to a lot.

Dean stood up and Cas walked up to him. He reached out and began to tickle Dean’s side.

Dean jerked away. “Hey! Stop that!” He tried to suppress a giggle.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “I was told that all pets like to be tickled.”

Dean growled and stepped close to Cas.

“Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you. I’m no one’s pet?”

Dean looked at Cas’ full, pink lips and licked his own.

“I’ll tell you what I like…” He kissed Cas on the mouth. He was tired of feeling all fluttery around Cas and he just wanted to see what Cas tasted like and it was no big deal and what Sam didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him and…

Dean had been with a few men before. But he was attracted to Cas in a way he’d never felt about anyone before. He didn’t know what it was or why he was feeling this…  _ whatever _ it was towards Cas, but why fight it?

Cas stiffened for a moment but didn’t pull away. He relaxed after just a few moments.

Dean wanted to deepen the kiss but Cas did pull away with an odd look on his face.

“Interesting. Is this how you engage in playtime where you are from?”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, it’s a form of playtime.”

Cas tilted his head (a sight Dean was becoming very fond of) and smiled. “Well, it is pleasurable.”

“Hell yeah, it is…” Dean went for another kiss. Cas allowed it and Dean began to get hard.

Cas pulled away again and looked down. “Oh! You require relief.”

Dean sighed. “Well, kind of. So what are you doing to do to give me relief?”

Cas grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. 

“Hell yeah!’ Dean thought, doing a fist pump in his mind.

But when they got there and Cas laid Dean down on the bed, he merely stood over him and grabbed his dick.

Dean jumped. “No, that’s not what I meant, Cas.”

Cas looked confused. “But the books all say that this is what a pet needs when he gets excited.”

Dean sighed. “Fuck the books, Cas.”

Cas ran his hand up and down the shaft of Dean’s erect cock and Dean had to admit it felt good. He laid his head back and let Cas jack him off. 

When he came, he came all over Cas’ hand and his own belly. 

Cas patted his head with his clean hand. “Good… you feel better now?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Cas, I do. But next time, let me show you what would make me feel even better.”

Cas nodded and went to clean his hand, and he brought back a wet cloth and cleaned Dean up.

Dean was feeling drowsy. “Need a little nap now…”

He wasn’t even aware of Cas leaving the room.

He woke up feeling disoriented. He looked around and remembered where he was. He got up and went to look for Cas.

He found him in an area of the house he’d never been in before. The walls were lined with bookcases full of books, and there was some kind of armor in the corner. Cas was reading.

Dean cleared his throat and Cas looked up. He smiled when he saw Dean.

“Did you enjoy your nap?”

Dean walked to where Cas was sitting. “Yeah, it was okay. What’cha reading?”

Cas looked at the book then back at Dean. “It’s poetry.”

Dean took the chair next to Cas’ and took the book from Cas. He looked at it but he couldn’t read a word. He handed it back.

“Read some to me.”

Cas smiled and turned to a page.

 

_ “When the sun is shining,  _

_ I shall come to you, _

_ With my arms outstretched _

_ And carrying my heart  _

_ For you to either embrace or break. _

_ It is your choice.” _

 

Dean listened to the sound of Cas’ voice… so low and like whiskey and gravel together in the same glass.

“That’s kind of beautiful, Cas.”

Cas looked at Dean for a moment, his blue eyes shining.

“I think so too.”

They sat a moment more, staring into each other’s eyes, then Cas stood up.

“Lunch time. You must be hungry.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the afternoon in the library, reading. Well, Cas read. Dean couldn’t read the language, so he just looked around until he found a book that was heavily illustrated and sat down to pick through it. 

It was apparently about the mating habits of Puffets. Now this, Dean was interested in. He looked at picture after picture and the more he looked, the more aroused he became. He was begging his cock not to get hard, he didn’t need another hand job from Cas, that was for damn sure.

One thing that sort of bothered him and excited him at the same time. Apparently, Puffets had a knot at the base of their dicks that got bigger when they were close to coming. It tied the male inside the female (or male, they didn’t seem to care about that in this world). Dean thought a lot about that knot and what it must feel like.

He put the book aside and looked at Cas. He honestly didn’t know why he was so attracted to the guy. Sure, he had messy dark hair that always looked like he’d just gotten out of bed. Sure his eyes were so blue, Dean didn’t even have a name for the color. Sure, he had a cut jaw and an amazing body… Dean stopped thinking about it.

“So, are you still reading poetry?”

Cas looked up and smiled. “No, I’m reading battle tactics.”

Dean shifted in his chair, feeling vulnerable in a way he’d never faced before.

“If anything happened to you, I’d die in here, you know. I can’t get out and there’s only so much food.”

Cas looked serious. “Nothing is going to happen, Dean. I promise.”

Dean looked away. “You can’t promise me that, Cas. Anything could happen.”

Cas was silent for a couple of minutes, then said quietly, “I’ll show you how to open the door, but you first have to promise me you won’t leave without telling me.”

Dean sighed. “I promise, Cas. I won’t sneak away.”

Listen carefully.” He then began to chant something and the door appeared.

“Do it again, I didn’t quite get it.”

Cas repeated it until Dean could make the door appear and disappear again.

Dean turned, smiling. “Thanks, Cas. I swear I won’t run away.”

Cas smiled back. “I believe you.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time, at least that’s how it felt to Dean.

“Can I touch you, Cas? I mean, really touch you?” Cas’ fur looked so soft and silky, Dean ached to feel it.

Cas looked suddenly shy. “Yes, Dean, you can touch me.”

Dean reached out tentatively, slowly bringing his hand to Cas’ shoulder.

He touched it and it felt better even than Dean had imagined. He ran his hand over Cas’ shoulder and down his arm. The feel of Cas gave him goosebumps.

He moved his hand to Cas’ chest. He added his other hand, palms flat to Cas pecs. 

He ran them down, feeling the silky texture and how good Cas felt under his fur. He was muscled but not overly so.

Dean’s hand continued down. He was below Cas’ navel and he wanted so bad to touch Cas’ cock, but he was afraid.

He ran a hand around the base of Cas’ dick and heard a very quiet moan from Cas.

But suddenly, Cas said, “No!” and thumped Dean on the nose.

Startled, Dean pulled his hands back and one went to his nose.

“Ow! Why did you do that?”

Cas looked upset. “Bad pet! You were being bad!”

Cas turned and walked away, leaving behind a confused and frustrated Dean.

Dean walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While he leaned against the counter drinking it, he heard the front door slam. He briefly thought about leaving, but he’d promised Cas he wouldn’t and he was nothing if not a man of his word.

 

**____________________**

 

Cas paced the room. Hannah let him settle down, and then asked him what was wrong.

“It’s Dean.”

“Your pet? Why, what’s wrong?”

Cas turned to look at her with his eyes wide. “He uh… he almost touched my manhood.”   
Hannah looked at him for a moment before she asked, “Did he? And what did you do?”

“I thumped his nose and told him he was bad.” Cas looked very sad.

Hannah walked to Cas. “What is this about, Colonel?”

Cas sighed deeply. “I… I kind of wanted him to.”

Hannah tried to suppress her shock. “Colonel, that just isn’t done. You know that!”

Cas sighed again. “And you think I don’t know that? I can’t help how I feel.”

“Just try to think of him as your pet and nothing else. If that doesn’t work, you could always either have him neutered or give him back.”   
“I can’t do either of those things, Hannah. It wouldn’t be right. I’ll deal with this.”

 

**_____________________**

 

Dean paced the house. Cas had been gone for hours and Dean was worried. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to touch Cas that way, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d been with men before, but it was always just a hurried deal in a bathroom or in the back seat of his car. He’d never been particularly attracted to any of them. 

But he was very attracted to Cas. 

When he finally heard Cas come back, he stayed where he was. He didn’t want to run to Cas, or look as vulnerable as he felt.

Cas walked into the library and stood silently for a bit.

Hating the silence, Dean said, “Uh, you were gone a long time. Everything all right?”

Cas nodded. “It is. I’m sorry I sruck you.”

Dean chuckled. “Hey far from the worst I’ve gotten. No bruises, I’m not bleeding or unconscious.”

Cas looked shocked. “You’ve been knocked unconscious? That’s terrible!”

Dean shrugged. “It comes with the territory. I hunt monsters in my world.”

Cas looked even more shocked. “There are monsters where you’re from? And yet, you want to go back? Why?”

Dean walked to the couch and sat down. 

“Well, for one, my brother is back there. But for another, It’s kind of my job, and I take it very seriously.”

Cas walked over and sat next to Dean. Dean could feel the heat coming from Cas and he shifted on the seat, wanting more but knowing he needed to keep his distance.

“Dean… I, uh, I’m sorry I ran off as well. I had to talk to someone. I mean... “

Dean smiled. “You don’t have to explain anything. I was out of line and I’m sorry.”

Cas sighed. “We were both out of line. It’s dinner time. I’ll fix something for us.”

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Dean sat where he was for a few minutes then followed.

Cas fixed dinner and they ate in silence. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Things were quiet between them for the rest of the night. Dean went to bed before Cas did and was sound asleep when Cas got in bed.

When he woke up he was alone again. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, and got up to look for Cas. Again, he found him in the kitchen.

“Morning, Cas.” 

Cas didn’t turn around. “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean sighed. Cas was obviously pissed at him.

He tried to say something. “Look, Cas, I’m sorr….”

Cas cut him off. “There is nothing to be sorry about, Dean.”

Dean sat down and waited for the food to be done, so he could at least see Cas’ face.

When Cas turned around with the plates in his hand, Dean was really sorry to see the sadness etched on Cas’ face.

“Cas, we need to talk about this.”

Cas shook his head. “There is nothing to talk about, Dean. Everything is fine.”

“Everything is  _ not _ fine! Not when you look like someone killed your kitten.”

Cas looked up. “I don’t know what a ‘kitten’ is, but I assure you, no one killed anything of mine.”

Dean looked into those blue eyes. “That isn’t the point I was trying to make. I mean, you look sad and that makes me feel sad and we need to talk it out.”

“Eat your breakfast, Dean.”

Dean tried to eat, but everything tasted like ashes in his mouth. He finally drank his savory and quit.

Cas didn’t eat much either. He got up and scraped the plates and put them in the sink.

Dean got up and walked up behind him. He very slowly wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and kissed his neck.

“I don’t feel like playtime, Dean.”

Dean kissed Cas’ neck again. “I’m not playing, Cas.”

Cas turned to face him. Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips.

“It isn’t done, Dean. It’s considered beatiality. It just isn’t done.”

Dean said very quietly, “You’ve thought about it too.”

Cas looked scared. “It doesn’t matter what I’ve thought about! Let me go…”

Dean held Cas’ in place with his hands on Cas’ hips even tighter.

“No, Cas, you can’t run away from this.”

A tear slipped out of Cas’ eye and ran down his cheek. Dean leaned over and kissed it away.

Cas made a choking sound and then they were kissing.

Dean put everything he had into the kiss. Cas felt perfect in his hands and on his mouth. He ran his tongue against Cas’ lips and Cas opened his mouth to allow Dean access.

Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ and they both moaned.

Just being this close to Cas made Dean hard. He was very happy to feel Cas’ hard cock pressed against his thigh.

Dean put a hand on the back of Cas’ head and the kiss got hotter. 

Cas moved his his hips ever so slightly and his cock rubbed against Dean’s thigh, leaving a little precum behind it.

Dean wanted this more than he’d ever wanted anything or anyone in his life. He pushed his hips against Cas’  and rubbed his cock on Cas’ belly.

“Make love to me, Cas.”

Cas pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“We can’t… we shouldn’t …”

Dean kissed him quiet and wrapped his other arm around Cas’ shoulders. 

When he broke, he whispered, “Make love to me.”

Cas moaned and pulled away. Dean was afraid Cas was going to run away, but Cas took Dean’s hand and drug him to the bedroom.

Dean fell on the nest and spread his legs wide for Cas to get between them. 

Cas settled between Dean’s legs and moved up to kiss him.

“What do you call this?”

“Kissing, Cas, we call it kissing.”

“Well, it’s very enjoyable.”

Dean chuckled. Cas kissed down his neck and then sucked on a nipple. Dean was moaning and put one hand on the back of Cas’ head.

“So good… “

Cas licked down Dean’s body. He licked over the head of Dean’s leaking cock and Dean arched his back.

Dean lifted his legs to his chest, and Cas sat back and looked at Dean’s most vulnerable spot. 

“Uh, you do not appear to be slicking…”

Dean lifted his head. “Humans don’t produce their own lube, Cas. Just spit on it.”

Cas frowned, his nose wrinkling in a very cute way. “Spitting is very unsanitary, Dean. Let me go get something better.”

Dean groaned at the loss of Cas’ warm body, but it was hardly any time at all before he was back between Dean’s legs. He had a small bottle.

Cas opened the bottle and poured something oily in his hand. It smelled like flowers to Dean.

Cas rubbed his finger in it and shoved the finger into Dean.

Dean grunted at the sudden intrusion, but then he groaned.

“Oh yeah, Cas, more, please. I can take another one.”

Cas obliged and ran a second finger inside Dean. Dean pushed back on the fingers and Cas began to run them back and forth inside him.

When Cas fingers rubbed over Dean’s prostate, Dean moaned loudly and arched his back. Cas looked down at him in wonder. 

“It’s good? This?” And Cas did it again.

“Oh fuck, yeah, Cas, it’s real good.”

Cas kept it up until Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

“I”m ready. Please, Cas…”

Cas pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his dick. Dean gasped at the size.

“Damn, Cas, you’re… huge!”

“I am actually very averaged sized, Dean.”

He pushed the head of his cock past the rim and it popped inside.

“Fuck! Cas, if you’re just average, then I’d hate to see the others.”

Cas held for a moment, letting Dean relax.

“I wouldn’t want you to see any others but mine.”

Dean smiled. “I don’t want to, Cas. Just yours.”

Cas slowly worked his way in. Dean clung to his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips. They established an easy rhythm, until Dean needed more.

Cas sped up and began to thrust into Dean hard.

“Oh god, yeah, Cas. Just like that… I’m gonna cum…”

Dean came all over himself. His orgasm was glorious. He knew it was the best one he’d ever had. 

Cas kissed him again, and leaning over, bent Dean practically in half. He felt something big and hard banging against his hole. Fuck, it was Cas’ knot. He was just getting ready for it when Cas thrust in harder than before. Dean’s hole opened up, creating a flash of pain for a moment, and then the knot was inside him. Dean gasped.

Cas thrust in and out a few more times, then his mouth went into an O and his eyes squeezed shut. 

He filled Dean with more cum than Dean had ever experienced before. It seemed to go on and on.

Finally, Cas was done. Dean tried an experimental tug but Cas’ cock wasn’t going anywhere. They were firmly tied together. Dean kinda liked that he couldn’t get away… that Cas couldn’t get out of him.

Cas sighed and rolled to his side, taking Dean with him. 

“Uh, how long will be be… uh… stuck?”

Cas smiled. “About twenty minutes. Do you find it uncomfortable?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, it’s kind of cool.” He leaned forward and kissed Cas again.

When Cas could, he pulled out of Dean and Dean actually felt a little sad about it.

Dean looked at Cas. He leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek.

“That was wonderful, Cas. Absolutely amazing.”

Cas smiled at him. “I concur, Dean. But we can never let anyone know about this, you understand.”

Dean nodded. “I understand Cas.” He laid his head on Cas’ shoulder and went to sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

This time, when Dean woke up, Cas was still there. They were wrapped around each other in every way possible. Dean smiled and kissed Cas.

Cas stirred and smiled back.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Cas smiled bigger. “Good morning to you. I can’t believe I slept so long.”

Dean chuckled. “Well yeah, good sex will do that to you.”

Cas yawned and stretched, and Dean admired his body as he did.

“I have to go out today. I need to be with my battalion. I’ll be back before dinner. Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Cas. I can fix my own lunch, you know. And I’ll find something to keep me busy.”

Cas nodded and kissed him again. “I’ll fix us some breakfast before I go.”

Cas had Dean open the door, just to make sure he still remembered how to. When it opened, Cas drug Dean out of the way of prying eyes and kissed him.

“I’ll be back before dinner, I swear.”

Dean grinned and kissed him back. “I know you will. Don’t worry about me.”

When Cas left and the door closed behind him, Dean sighed and went to look around the house. He found Cas’ weapon room and spent some time looking at everything, swinging swords around and jabbing the air with the spears.

It was lunch time, and Dean fixed himself a sandwich. He leaned against the counter, eating it and thinking about Sam. 

He knew Sam would be searching for him and doing everything he could think of to get Dean back. Dean couldn’t face the idea of not being with Cas, but he figured he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. He needed to talk to Cas about whether or not he would want to be in Dean’s world.

Dean wandered into the library and looked at more pictures of Puffets having sex, and fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of the door opening.

He jumped up and ran to greet Cas, who embraced him and kissed the hell out of him.

When they came up for breath, Dean laughed.

“Sure got into the kissing, huh?”

Cas responded by kissing him more.

They ended up taking a bath together. Dean made Cas turn around so he could wash his back. Cas was moaning in a very filthy way.

“Damn, Cas, if I’d a known you got all hot by me washing your back, I’d a done it sooner.”

Cas moaned out, “It feels heavenly, Dean. I’ve never had anyone groom my back before.”

Dean leaned in to kiss the back of Cas’ neck. “That makes me happy to hear, baby. I want to be the first for you in a lot of things.”

They got into the nest and Cas was all over Dean. He kissed down Dean’s body and licked at his cock and in general, drove Dean wild.

Dean made noises he’d never made before in his life but he couldn’t help himself. 

When Cas slid into him, Dean groaned.

“Oh fuck, Cas… you feel so good inside me. Like we were made for each other.”

Cas smiled and fucked Dean into two orgasms and when he came, he filled Dean again with more cum than Dean could imagine any being having inside them.

They lay waiting for the knot to go down.

When they could untie, Cas smiled. “We should eat.”

Dean grinned. “Oh yeah, I’m starving!”

They walked to the kitchen, and Cas began to look for something to fix.

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared and Dean heard Sam calling his name through it. Dean jumped up and yelled, “NO!”

He was suddenly in the dungeon of the bunker, laying on the floor. He jumped up.

“Send me back! Sammy, I’ve got to go back.”

Sam looked horrified. “Dean, what the fuck? Where are your clothes? And what do you mean, send you back? I’m not going to send you anywhere.”

Dean ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Please, you’ve got to! I… I have someone there… You’ve got to send me back…” 

Sam looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “I don’t know how to send you back. Dean, calm down. You’re… I don’t know, hysterical or something.”

Dean could feel a tear slipping down his cheek.

“Sammy, you don’t understand. You’ve got to find a way to send me back. Keep the portal open and I promise I’ll come back, but I gotta bring someone with me.”

Sam shook his head. "I don’t know if I can. It’ll take some time. Why don’t you, uh, put some clothes on and we’ll talk, okay?”

Dean sighed. He felt more pain than he ever had in his life. It was like when Sam died in his arms. It was like every bad thing that ever happened, all condensed down to this moment.

“Yeah, okay. But you need to figure out how to send me back soon, got that?”

Sam nodded. “Got it, Dean.”

 

Days went by. Dean was on the verge of losing his mind, and Sam wore a bitchface most of the time because of Dean constantly asking him if he was any closer to making a portal.

Dean lay on his bed, thinking about Cas. How Cas would think he wasn’t coming back and being heartbroken… as heartbroken as Dean was right now. He couldn’t sleep because when he did, all he could see was that last glimpse of Cas’ face when he was pulled into the portal. 

He couldn’t eat either. He was a mess, just drinking whiskey and pacing the floor.

After a week, Sam admitted he needed help. 

“I guess we need Rowena. I can’t think of anything else to do.”

Dean rounded on him. “Then fucking call Rowena!”

Sam held his hands up. “Okay, okay Dean. I’m calling her right now.”

“Damn straight,” Dean growled. He’d never been happy to see that witch, but he prayed that she came and helped them. He’d fucking kiss her on the lips if she could do it.

The next day, Sam opened the front door, and Dean heard, “Hello boys. You seem to need my help?”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rowena came down the stairs and walked up to Dean. She looked him up and down.

“Good lord, Dean, you look positively awful. And you smell worse.” She wrinkled her nose.

She turned to Sam. “From the looks of him, you should have called me a week ago. The wee laddie looks like he’s going to pass out any second.”

Dean growled, “Yeah, yeah, just get on with it. You  _ can _ open a portal can’t you?”

“Of course I can.” She turned to Sam. “Really, why didn’t you call me sooner? Dean looks like he could die.”

Dean growled again, “I’m okay! Quit talking about me when I’m standing right here!”

Sam shrugged. “I thought I could do it by myself.” 

“Oh you poor boy. Never try to do a witches work when you aren’t a witch.”

She shrugged off her shawl and put her bag down on the table. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

Eight hours later, Dean was like a caged tiger, pacing and growling and swearing.

“How much longer?” He knew he was yelling but he couldn’t find a fuck to give.

“Keep your panties on, deary. This is precision work and it takes time.”

Sam walked over to him. “Dude, why don’t you go lay down for a bit? I swear I’ll call you as soon as it’s ready.”

Dean frowned but went to his room. It was driving him crazy to stand around and watch them work. He felt like he could cheerfully die, and that he would die, if he couldn’t get back to Cas. The only thing keeping him upright was hope.

He laid down, and it seemed like just moments before Sam was shaking his arm.

“Dean? Dean, it’s ready.”

Dean jumped up and swayed, dizzy. 

“What time is it?” 

“About ten in the morning, You’ve been asleep for almost twelve hours.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “Well, what are we waiting for?” He ran out of the room.

When he got to the dungeon, Rowena was standing over a brass bowl filled with all sorts of noxious-smelling and gross-looking things.

She had a dagger in her hand.

“We’re ready, lovey.” She held out the dagger.

At Dean’s questioning look, “We need the blood of someone who has already been there. That’s how we zero in on the exact world we’re seeking.”

“And remember, we can only keep the portal open for twenty-four hours.” Sam looked at his watch, so Dean did too.

Dean walked to her, took the dagger and drew it across his palm, letting the blood drip into the bowl.

“Hold on, there’s something I have to do. Sam, nothing from the peanut gallery, and Rowena, turn your back.” He began to take his clothes off. 

When he was naked, he turned to Rowena, who was openly smirking. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Sam struck a match, held it for a moment and dropped it in the bowl. 

For a moment, nothing happened. Dean’s mind was just beginning to panic when there was a blast of light and heat.

He fell to his knees in Cas’ kitchen. Jumping up, he yelled.

“Cas! Cas!”

He ran through the house, but every room was empty and there was no sign of Cas anywhere.

He sank to the couch. “No, no, please…”

He laid back, trying not to cry. “Please, please come back, Cas. Come home now. Please…”

He could just see the glow of the portal shining from the kitchen.

He took to pacing the house as the hours passed. Finally, he stood in the living room and screamed at where the door was invisible, “Come on! Come home! Damn you Cas, come home…”

He crumpled to the floor. 

Just then the door opened and Cas tripped over him.

“Cas! Cas, where have you been?”

Cas blinked as if he didn’t believe his eyes. “Dean? Is that really you?”

Dean grabbed him and pulled him close. “Yes, Cas. I came back for you.”

Cas pulled away. “For me? I don’t understand.”

Dean laughed. “Come on, let’s sit down and I’ll explain it to you.”

As they walked to the couch, Cas looked him up and down.

“You look terrible, Dean. Were you ill?”

Dean looked him in the eye. “I was sick, but sick from missing you.”

He looked Cas up and down. There were huge dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale and thin.

“You aren’t looking that good yourself, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “I admit to missing you as well.”

Dean stopped and kissed him, then they sat on the couch.

“My brother made a one way portal to get me back. I didn’t want to go. And I’ve spent all this time trying to open a portal back.”

Cas looked sad. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself. You should have taken better care of yourself.”

Dean smiled. “You can take care of me as soon as we get back.”

Cas startled. “You want me to go back with you? To your world?”

Dean nodded. “Of course I do! I can’t live without you.”

Cas looked away. “I don’t know if I can do that, Dean. I have family here, responsibilities…”

Dean’s heart fell. “I understand, but Cas, I can’t stay here. My brother needs me. And my world needs me.”

Cas stood up and paced the room. Dean sat and watched him, trying to decide what he would do if Cas refused to come back with him. Could he stay here forever, never seeing Sam again? Never fighting monsters with his brother?

All the while, the portal glowed.

Dean held his hand out to Cas. “Cas, sit down. Please. We can talk this out.”

Cas sighed and sat back down. Dean ached to kiss him, to pull him on top of him again. But he didn’t. He didn’t want to try and persuade Cas using sex. He wanted Cas to come with him because Cas wanted to be with him.

But he couldn’t help standing up and grabbing Cas by the shoulders.

“Please, talk to me, Cas. All I know is I can’t live without you. I’ll die.”

Cas hugged him. “I know, I feel the same way. I’ll come with you.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “You will? Honestly? Oh fuck Cas, I love you. I love you so much.”

Cas nodded. “Of course I mean it. And I love you too, by the way.”

Cas walked to the library. He sighed. “All my books…”

Dean hugged him from behind. “We have books in our world, Cas.”

Cas sighed, “Which I am incapable of reading.”

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck. “You can learn.”

Cas turned in Dean’s arms. “That is very true. Now, I need to write my family a letter.”

Cas walked to a desk and got out a piece of paper and a quill, then sat tapping his lip with the feather.

“I don’t know what to say that they can understand. I guess I just won’t say anything. Let them think I was eaten by a Flox. It would be easier.”

Dean nodded. Cas stood up. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

They walked hand and hand to the portal. “Don’t let go of my hand no matter what.”

Cas nodded and tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. 

They stepped in.

 

Cas fell to his knees, dragging Dean down with him. The light was so bright, he was forced to close his eyes. But it gradually faded, so he opened them slowly.

Dean was next to him and they still held hands. Dean struggled to his feet, pulling Cas up with him. Cas swayed a little, feeling light-headed and a little nauseous.

But then he was aware that they stood in a room made entirely of concrete and they were not alone. A very tall man and a woman stood, looking at them. The woman had a smirk on her face.

The tall man ran to Dean. “Are you okay?”

Dean turned and smiled at Cas. “Yeah, man, I’m great.”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and hugged him, planting a kiss on Cas’ temple.

“You okay, Cas?”

Cas nodded, although he wasn’t sure at all if he was okay or not.

Dean turned to look at the woman. “Stop gawking, Rowena. And thanks.”

Rowena chuckled. “You expect me not to look at two gorgeous men standing in front of me completely naked?”

Dean looked down at himself and blushed. “Oh yeah, I forgot.” He grabbed Cas’ hand.

“Come on, beautiful, let’s get some clothes.” He drug Cas out of the room and up some stairs.

They came to a bedroom, and Dean led Cas inside and shut the door. He pulled Cas into a frantic kiss.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Cas nodded.  “A little disoriented is all.”

Dean grinned. “I understand. Let’s get some clothes on and eat something. I’m starving.”

Cas turned his nose up when Dean tossed him a pair of sweats.

“Why do I have to put these on?” He held them out away from his body like they smelled bad.

Dean stopped getting dressed and turned to him.

“Sweetheart, people don’t go around naked in this world. I don’t want Sam to be staring at your junk all the time.”

That gave Cas a momentary thrill, seeing the jealous look on Dean’s face. But he still wasn’t happy. He pulled the sweats on.

“Damn, you look hot in those…” Dean looked him up and down. The sweats hung on Cas’ hips, showing those amazing hip bones. They seemed like they would fall off Cas at any second.

“Um, gonna have to get some clothes for you that fit better.”

Cas made a face. Dean tossed him a T shirt and Cas put it on, but he was very uncomfortable and extremely unhappy about the entire thing.

They left the room with Dean taking note of how the sweats framed Cas’ ass and the very erotic way Cas’ hips swayed when he walked.

They walked to the kitchen. Cas looked around all the way. He hated how dark it was, how it seemed like the entire place was underground.

When they got to the kitchen, Dean began to look around for something to eat. Cas stood, watching him.

“Dean, is this place underground?”

Dean stopped and turned to look at him. “Most of it is. Why?”

Cas felt his heart pounding. He took a deep breath but it didn’t help.

“It’s a Flox hole! I can’t live in a hole. You never told me you lived underground! I need to get out…”

Dean hurried and grabbed Cas in a tight hug.

“It’s okay, Cas. It’s not a hole. Come on…”

He led Cas to the stairs that would take them outside. He pulled Cas by the hand up the stairs and threw open the front door.

Cas ran out, panting and sweaty. Dean followed him and took Cas’ face in his hands.

“It’s okay, baby. Take a deep breath. It’s going to be alright.”

Cas struggled to control his breathing. When he did, he looked around. He turned to look at the entrance to the bunker.

“It’s…. It’s like an entrance to a burrow. I’m sorry, I’m just not used to it yet.”

Dean kissed Cas sweetly. “I know. I felt the same way in your world. But you’ll adjust. I’m always going to be here to help you.”

Cas took some deep breaths of fresh air. “I’m okay. Let’s go back and eat something. I think I’m just hungry.”

They went back inside, Cas struggling to control his panic at being underground again. Dean fixed them hamburgers and fries and they sat down to eat.

Sam came in. “Rowena’s gone. How you doin’ Cas?”

Cas smiled at him. “I’m having a bit of trouble adjusting, but I’m fine, thank you Sam.”

Sam sat down and grabbed a burger. “So, you and Dean, huh?”

Dean frowned. “Hey, leave him alone, bitch.”

Sam grinned. “Jerk. I was just trying to make conversation.”

Cas sat and looked between them, feeling a little uncomfortable until he got the idea that this was just the way they talked to one another. He listened to Sam outline what he thought the next hunt should be.

Dean sighed. “I don’t want to go on a hunt until Cas is more settled in. He needs time and I’m gonna give him that.”

Sam nodded. “I can do it by myself.”

“That would probably be for the best, Sammy. I think we could use the alone time.”

He turned and winked at Cas, who felt a flutter in his stomach.

 


	9. Chapter 9

They stood in the garage, watching Sam pack the trunk of the Impala.

“You be damn careful with her, Sammy.”

Sam smiled. “I know! Get off my back, it isn’t like the first time I’ve driven her.”

Cas was completely confused. “Who is this female you talk about?”

Dean laughed. “We’re talking about the car. I call her baby and she’s very female to me.”

Cas nodded but still didn’t understand.

They watched Sam drive away, then Dean turned to Cas.

“God I thought he’d never leave! I need you so bad.”

Now  _ that _ , Cas understood.

They got to the room even though they’d taken a lot of time kissing. When they got there, Cas pulled his clothes off and breathed a sigh of relief. He sat on the bed and watched Dean strip.

Dean fell on the bed on his back and spread his legs for Cas.

Cas moved up and over Dean, kissing him hard and needy. Dean ran his hands down Cas’ back and moaned.

“Fuck I love how you feel, Cas. So silky and…”

Cas cut him off with another kiss.

Cas kissed and nipped his way down Dean’s throat. He sucked and bit a mark on Dean’s shoulder that would no doubt be there for days.

“Need you, Cas, need you inside me.”

Cas smiled and worked his way down to where Dean had bent his knees. He nipped and licked up the inside of each of Dean’s thighs and Dean moaned even louder.

Cas looked around for something to use as lube. Dean reached under his pillow and handed a bottle of clear liquid to him. Understanding, Cas opened the bottle and poured some of the silky fluid into his palm.

He slid a lubed finger into Dean. Dean groaned. He lifted his legs to give Cas better access.

Cas added a finger right away, and Dean moaned at the burn. It felt so fucking good, mostly because he knew it would lead to having Cas’ big dick inside him.

Cas was in a hurry, and he scissored his fingers quickly. Then he pulled his fingers out and looked at Dean’s fluttering hole for a second.

Then he slid inside. Dean cried out and pushed against Cas, trying to get all of him inside as quickly as he could.

Cas grabbed one of Dean’s legs and pulled it up to his chest. He plowed in and out of Dean with the desperation that he had been feeling for a week.

Dean chanted Cas’ name over and over, even as Cas was kissing him. 

They both knew they couldn’t last long. It had been too long, they had been too needy for one another. Now that they were joined, they both spiraled towards their orgasms.

Cas reached down and grabbed Dean’s cock, pumped it twice and Dean came. He yelled out Cas’ name and shot cum all over both of them.

Cas held off a bit longer, but then he felt the heat spreading out, and he jammed his cock into Dean as far as it would go and held. His knot caught inside of Dean. He came hard, filling his love with more cum than he ever had before. 

Cas threw his head back and yelled Dean’s name.

When it was over, Cas lazily fucked in and out as much as his knot would allow. He rolled to his side and Dean did too. They kissed and touched each other until Cas’ knot went down.

He pulled out of Dean’s ass and sat back to watch his cum drip back out of Dean’s still open hole. Then he laid down and pulled Dean into his arms.

Dean was boneless, completely sated. He kissed Cas’ collar bone lightly.

“I love you so much. I missed you so much. I thought I was gonna die.”

Cas turned Dean’s face to his and kissed him. “I love you too, Dean. And I knew I was going to die if you never came back.”

Dean lifted his head to look at Cas. “I want you to be happy. I need to know if you think you can be happy here.”

Cas smiled. “I will be happy as long as we’re together.”

 

Time passed, as time will. Cas settled in and almost (but not quite) got used to wearing clothes. He did adjust to life in the bunker. 

He proved his worth many times over on hunts. He and Dean became a fighting machine, always knowing what the other was going to do and what he needed.

Sam got noise-cancelling headphones and moved as far away from their bedroom as he could. He loved how Dean was now, how he was with Cas. Sam and Cas became like brothers.

It was a long and good life, all in all.

 


End file.
